


In The Mood

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: BITS OF BUCKY [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Moving On, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Maybe it's time Bucky let it go.
Series: BITS OF BUCKY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In The Mood

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Bucky looked at the MP3 player, sure he’d set it up correctly, less sure he wanted to actually use it. 

He used to like music, loved it, but that had been a long time ago. Today’s music was too harsh, too discordant. It rattled his brain, and his brain didn’t need any more rattling than it had already had. 

Once in a while, though, he would hear a snatch of melody that brought back a brief slice of memory: him taking a nameless woman on a wild careening romp around a dance floor, dipping her laughing down to the floor and back up into a searing kiss.

It always left him feeling an unsettling yearning. Not for the woman, but for the man he used to be. A man long gone and never coming back. 

He dithered. The sky outside was starting to darken when he finally picked up the little player. He thumbed slowly through the few dozen songs he’d downloaded earlier, chose one and pressed play.

Maybe it was time he stopped worrying about who he used to be, and started moving on to who he could be now.


End file.
